El que no arriesga, no gana
by aerdna20
Summary: El día en el que una chica llegó a la ciudad Inazuma, con la intención de cambiar la selección de Japón, acabó cambiando también la vida de Ryuuji Midorikawa. título inspirado en los refranes de Midorikawa (no tiene sentido, pero creo que es el más apropiado xD) Primer Lemmon, espero que os guste:)


Buenas:) os traigo mi primer oneshot, uno de los pocos que escribiré, y es de Inazuma Eleven. Disfrutaar;) MirodikawaxOC.

Aviso: yo los conozco como Mark Evans, Jordan Greenway, etc. Pero lo escribo con el otro nombre porque es como más fics hay escritos./Esto sucede en el capítulo 68, cuando seleccionan a los jugadores del Inazuma Japón.

Instituto Raimon. 8 de la mañana.

El entrenador había reunído a varios chicos, de entre ellos, cinco se habían adelantado a la hora acordada. En el campo, aquellos chicos jugaban un pequeño amistoso, en grupos de dos, todos atacando la misma portería.

El primer equipo constaba de un centrocampista, de un cabello verde recogido con coleta, dos mechones y un flequillo abierto, de piel morena y ojos negros. Su compañero, un delantero, de pelo rojo, con una forma un tanto extraña, de piel blanca y ojos azules verdosos.

En el otro equipo, otro centrocampista, con cabello marrón de rastas recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos son rojos a pesar de que no se ven con las gafas azules que lleva. También lleva una capa. Su compañero, conocido como el delantero de fuego, de ojos también negros, de cabello blanco en punta.

Por último, el portero, lleva una banda naranja en la cabeza, de pelo marrón, también de una forma extraña. Tiene los ojos marrones.

En un momento, el balón salió lejos por un fallo del pelirrojo.

-¡Ya voy yo!- gritó el portero, alejándose bastante del campo. En un momento dado, ya era imposible divisar a sus compañeros. Miró a su alrededor, y justo debajo de un árbol estaba el balón. Se acercó al cogerlo, y al levantarse, una chica lo miraba misteriosamente. Una chica de pelo morado (más bonito y fuerte que el de Fuyuka), una melena que llegaba por el pecho, flequillo largo de lado y ojos morados, de la misma forma que los de Ulvida.

-Eh… hola, soy Mamoru Endo, capitán del Raimon.- le extendió la mano, y la chica enseguida reaccionó con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Takara Mizuki, encantada Endo. Sabes, yo he venido para unirme a la selección japonesa.-

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Nosotros también!-

-¿Nosotros? Vaya, preséntame a tus amigos.- aquella chica parecía muy decidida.

-Venga, ven conmigo. Solo estamos cinco, pero los demás irán llegando poco a poco.-

De regreso al instituto, Mizuki divisó antes que Endo a los cuatro jugadores, pero uno le llamó bastante la atención.

-¡Eh, chicos!- Endo se acercó corriendo a ellos. –Os quiero presentar a Mizuki. A ella también la han convocado para unirse al Inazuma Japón.-

-Vaya, vaya, con que nuevos reclutas. Yo soy Yuuto Kido.- se presentó el chico de rastas.

-Yo soy Shuuya Goenji.- dijo el chico de pelo blanco.

-Yo soy Kiyama Hiroto, encantado.- el chico pelirrojo se mostraba muy amable. Se hizo un silencio de repente. Hiroto frunció el ceño y se giró. Por el campo de visión de Mizuki no veía qué había detrás. Hiroto soltó risitas al ver la cara de su amigo. El chico peliverde se había quedado embobado mirando a la nueva. Sus mejillas se tornaron color carmesí. Hiroto le soltó un codazo, y el chico pegó un saltito antes de reaccionar.

-S-so-so-so-soy Ry-Ryuuji Mi-midorikawa…- el chico parecía bastante nervioso. Y a Mizuki ese comportamiento no se le pasaba por alto. Ella también se había sonrojado un poco al ver a ese chico.

Media hora después, todos los jugadores se reunían en el campo, con los equipo organizados. A Midorikawa no se le pasó por alto que Mizuki no estaba en su equipo, y no tenía intención de ir contra ella.

El pitido sonó. El balón lo manejaba Someoka, que avanzaba con agilidad. Le pasó el balón a Kazemaru, que superó a varios defensas con su velocidad. Le pasó a Midorikawa, que avanzó hasta llegar a donde Mizuki, que le arrebató el balón, echándole una tierna mirada. Ryuuji simplemente se paró de golpe, con las mejillas rojas. Mizuki, ya cerca del área rival, se vió presionada por Fubuki, y le pasó a Hiroto, que iba en su equipo.

-Vaya, Mizuki se maneja bastante bien…- dijo Kido a Goenji.

El balón volvió de Hiroto a Mizuki, que tenía un gran hueco, y una oportunidad de marcar.

-¡Remate giratorio!- el balón salió a gran velocidad hacia Endo, que utilizó su mano mágica, pero el tiro potenciado de la pelimorada logró entrar en la portería.

-Ha roto la mano mágica…- dijo Aki, completamente impresionada.

-Esta chica es muy buena y completa de agilidades, seguro que el entrenador la llamó por algo, y no la va a dejar fuera de la selección.- susurró Kido a si mismo.

El partido prosiguió, y ya estaba a punto de acabar, 3-3. Daba igual quien ganara, pero tenían que dejarse la piel para que los escogieran. El último gol fue marcado por Someoka. Tachimukai lanzó el balón, que le cayó a Tsuami, pero enseguida se lo arrebató Midorikawa. Éste avanzó a gran velocidad, esquivando a Kurimatsu, pero Mizuki logró alcanzarlo, y nadie sabía como había llegado tan rápido. Ryuuji se resistió a mirarla y avanzó, acercándose a la porteria. Iban codo con codo. Mizuki aceleró y se colocó delante de Midorikawa, cortándole el paso, y se lanzó a por el balón, pero Hiroto pasó entre los dos, arrebatándole el balón a su compañero. Mizuki no mantuvo bien el equilibrio, y cayó encima del peliverde, que al principió apretaba los párpados por el dolor del golpe, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica encima de él, apoyada en su pecho, y abrió los ojos, sonrojándose salvajemente. La chica levantó la cabeza, y sus rostros se encontraron a escasos centímetros de distancia, y tanto eso como el sonrojo de los dos no pasó desapercibido para algunos que empezaron a reírse y decir "ohhhh que bonito", haciendo reaccionar a Mizuki que se levantó rápidamente de encima de Ryuuji.

El balón seguía avanzando en manos de Hiroto, que estaba a punto de tirar, pero Fubuki se lo arrebató, y avanzó velozmente al área contraria. Tenía varios defensas delante, y aprovechó a pasarle al peliverde, que enseguida se acercó y se preparo a tirar.

-¡Astro Remate!- su tiro era muy fuerte, y Tachimukai no logró alcanzarlo, por lo que marcó. 3-4. El pitido final sonó.

-Chicos,- empezó el entrenador Kudou –queremos que aprendáis unos valores importantes, y uno es la solidaridad, así que os vais a dar la mano con el equipo contrario.- Antes de darse la mano, dos chicas llegaron. Una, de pelo azul y piel morena, llegaba corriendo a toda máquina, y la otra, de cabello rojo-rosa, y un gorro raro, la seguía, completamente cansada.

-Chicoooos hemos vueltooo. Oh, vaya, tu eres nueva.- dijo, dirigiéndose a Mizuki –Yo soy Urabe Rika, esta es Touko Zaizen. Encantadas.- a Mizuki le resbalaba una gota en la cabeza estilo anime. (Voy a hacerlo como en la serie, con las gotitas y todas las cosas de anime) Después de eso, todos empezaron a darse la mano, y Hiroto se acercó junto con la pelimorada a Mirodikawa.

-Bien hecho, Mido.- el pelirrojo y el peliverde se estrecharon la mano. Después, lentamente, Mizuki se acercó, completamente roja, a Midorikawa, que también estaba rojo. Se colocó delante de él, y ambos miraron al suelo. Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que todos los observaban, por culpa de Urabe, que intentaba susurrar a Touko que se les veía muy bien juntitos pero acabó gritándolo. Mizuki, sin mirar alrededor, habló primero.

-Muy buen partido.- se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, y el chico abrió los ojos de repente. No se esperaba para nada ese beso. Sus caras estaban peor que el pelo de Hiroto, que sonreía al ver a su amigo tan sonrojado. Unos aplausos alarmaron a los sonrojados, que no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora de que les estaban observando. Todos aplaudían y exclamaban "Ohhhhhhhh" mientras Urabe se acercaba corriendo a ellos.

-Oye chicos, yo quiero organizaros la boda, y os comprare una casa en la playa donde viviréis con vuestros 3 hijos.- El chico se quedó de piedra (al estilo anime) mientras a Mizuki le resbalaba una gota por la cabeza y amenazaba a la peliazul con la mirada.

_**Días después.**_

El equipo acababa su entrenamiento, e iban a repartir las habitaciones. (El equipo es igual que en la serie, pero con Mizuki, poniendo a otro más en el banquillo) Urabe y Touko los acompañarían, y por desgracia, a Mizuki le tocó en la misma habitación.

-¡Que bien! Nos a tocado juntaaaaaaas.- gritó la morena, mientras se agarraba a la pelimorada. -Y dime, ¿Qué relación tenéis Ryuuji y tú?- preguntó Urabe, muy emocionada.

-No tenemos nada.- se sonrojó –Nos conocemos desde ese día, y no somos nada.-

-Oh vamos, al menos admite que te gusta.-

-No me gusta.-

-Pues tu cara cuando lo ves dice otra cosa.-

-¡Te he dicho que no me gusta!-

-¿Segura?- la miró con malicia, haciendo que en su cabeza apareciera el rostro del peliverde, haciéndola sonrojar más.

-….No- admitió.

-Jaaaaaa lo sabía, ¡a ti te gusta Midorikawa!-

-Vale vale, pero no chilles, o se enterará todo el equipo.-

-Teneis que tener una cita ahora mismo.- dicho eso, salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Mizuki miró dirección a la puerta, con un aura morada rodeándola, y una gota en la cabeza.

Tiempo después, Touko volvió por la habitación, y se encontró con la pelimorada completamente dormida. Decidió no molestarla, y salió de la habitación. Al salir, ya al final del pasillo, se encontró con Hiroto, que se dirigía en dirección contraria. El pelirrojo, cuando ya no divisaba a Touko, llamó a la habitación donde Mizuki dormía. Como nadie contestaba decidió entrar, y antes de hablar en voz alta, se percató de la situación de la chica. Él, silenciosamente se acercó a la chica, y sonrió. La chica, como si notara su presencia, empezó a hablar muy bajito, y Hiroto no entendía nada. Su tono fue aumentando, y el chico empezó a entender lo que decía la chica, pero ésta se había callado. Le acarició la cara.

-… Mi-Midorikawa…- susurró en sueños. Hiroto sonrió aún más al oír eso. Por intentar oír lo que Mizuki decía, se había olvidado de lo que venía a hacer, pero oír el nombre de su amigo le devolvió la idea.

-Oye, despierta…- no hubo respuesta. –Ehh, Mizuki.- un silencio en la sala.

-Ryuuji…- volvió a susurrar. A Hiroto se le ocurrió una idea.

-Mizuki despierta, soy Midorikawa.- la chica se levantó de golpe. Miró a la izquierda, pero vio una pared. Luego a la derecha para encontrarse con su amigo de ojos jade.

-Con que Mido… ¿Eh?- la chica le echó una mirada amenazadora, pero enseguida se relajó.

-Lo siento, pero no te despertabas. Y… vengo a hablarte de él.- Mizuki enseguida empezó a prestar atención.

-Veras… he hablado con él, y me dice que le gustas mucho, pero no se atreve a pedírtelo, y dice que no está preparado a quedar contigo porque sabe que se va a poner nervioso y… que si tu quieres… yo tengo una idea de cómo hacer que vaya a una cita.-

-Pues… esto… yo… estoy un poco indecisa. No se si me gusta Ryuuji.-

-Oh vamos, si has susurrado su nombre varias veces en sueños.-

-¿E-eh en s-s-serio?- su cara se ponía mas colorada.

-Sí. Y procura no decir su nombre, o Urabe no te dejará en paz.- ambos se riéron.

23 de Junio.

-Mido, el capitán dijo que quería verte y llevarte a la ciudad.- dijo Hiroto.

-¿A mí? Mmmm…. Vale.- empezó a rebuscar en el armario en busca de ropa.

_**Una hora más tarde. En la torre Inazuma.**_

Midorikawa esperaba impaciente al capitán, que no solía llegar tarde. Notó como alguien se acercaba por la espalda, y se giró, haciendo ademán de atacar por si era un extraño, pero la mandíbula casi se le cae al suelo al ver a Mizuki, con un vestido morado, no muy llamativo, de verano, y con sandalias moradas. Él llevaba una camiseta de manga corta morada, unos pantalones de chándal por debajo de la rodilla, negros, y unas deportivas blancas.

-Eh… hola…- Mizuki se mostraba nerviosa a pesar de que estaba en funcionamiento el plan.

-Hola… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ryuuji.

-Yo había quedado con Aki para ir de compras, pero no ha aparecido, y vine a dar una vuelta… ¿y tú?-

-Yo… esperaba a Endo. Íbamos a ir a un sitio, y habíamos quedado aquí, pero tampoco se a presentado.-

-Vaya. Ninguno se ha presentado…-

-Ya…- suspiró Midorikawa –Bueno… creo que me voy a ir…- el chico empezó a avanzar lentamente. Si seguía ahí de pies empezaría a decir estupideces.

-Eh… espera…- Mizuki hizo que se detuviera, girándose, sonrojado.

-Podríamos ir t-t-tu y yo… a dar una vuelta… s-si quieres…- le temblaban las piernas al decir eso. El peliverde abrió los ojos, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos se dirigieron a un bus, y al sentarse, Mizuki sintió como si se quitara cincuenta kilos de golpe. Ahora estaba más relajada.

-Oye… a donde vamos…- dijo el chico.

-A mi barrio, donde yo vivo. Te voy a llevar a un sitio que te va a gustar, pero es una sorpresa.-

-Jooo dímeloooooo.- El chico puso cara de niño inocente y ojitos para que Mizuki accediera, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Ya en el barrio, Midorikawa miró a su alrededor.

-Vaya… tu barrio es muy bonito.- exclamó.

-Bueno, primero, te voy a tapar los ojos.- sacó una venda de un bolsillo que tenía el vestido, y se la colocó en los ojos al peliverde, con delicadeza para no deshacerle la coleta. El chico se sonrojó al sentir las manos de la chica pasar por su nuca. Mizuki le agarró de la mano, sonrojándose un poco, y éste se sonrojó más todavía. Le tiró de la mano por las calles, hasta llegar a un establecimiento.

-Ya hemos llegado.- le quitó la venda, y el chico miró asombrado el cartel de la tienda: "heladería". A Midorikawa le encantaban los helados. ¿Cómo lo sabía Mizuki? Porque aquel día se lo dijo Hiroto, y aprovechó a contar toda la historia del super peinado de "Reize" que parecía un helado.

-¡Venga, entremos!- los dos entraron y se sentaron en unos sofás que había. La camarera se acercó.

-Buenas tardes, chicos. ¿Qué desean tomar?-

-Yo una copa de helado de nube, fresa y nata, con bolitas de colores.-

-Buah, esto es genial.- dijo Ryuuji –Tomaré una copa grande de helado de pistacho, caramelo, nata, fresa y chocolate, con virutas de chocolate y sirope de caramelo, y un gofre de chocolate por favor.- la cara de Mizuki hacía mucha gracia, pero ella miraba desconcertada a Midorikawa, mientras una gota resbalaba en su cabeza.

Para romper el hielo, Mizuki empezó a hablar un poco del equipo, uno a uno, y tan solo había mencionado a dos y ya llegó la comida. Ella siguió hablando, y a Ryuuji se le notaba menos nervioso, y ya hablaba como siempre, sin tartamudear.

-Pues a mí me parece que Hiroto es un gran compañero, aparte de que lo conozco desde muy pequeño, pero siempre ha sido como mi hermano.- dijo el peliverde.

-Pues a mí me cae genial. El otro día vino a mi habitación a hablar conmigo.- la cara de Midorikawa cambió a una furiosa.

-¿De que hablasteis?- preguntó bastante furioso. Una gota resbalaba por la cabeza de la pelimorada.

-Pues fue él el que me contó que te gustaban tanto los helados, y por eso decidí traerte aquí.- Ryuuji se calmó, pero enseguida volvió a tensarse, y a ponerse colorado.

-¿Te habló de mí?- preguntó, casi rojo.

-Pues un poco. Lo que más gracia me hizo fue esa foto de "Reize".- ahora la cara del chico se volvió roja de furia, con deseos de estrangular a su compañero de cuarto cuando lo viera.

-¿Por qué nadie me deja en paz con ese peinado? ¡Era mi pelo de alien, pero ya no soy un cabeza-helado!- a Mizuki le dieron ganas de revolcarse de la risa, pero tuvo que aguantarse para no montar una escenita.

-Bueno, ya he acabado, y veo que tú también.- metió una mano en el bolsillo, pero Ryuuji se adelantó y le pegó un manotazo.

-Auch, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó, frotándose la mano.

-Aunque me hayas traído tú, no vas a pagar. Invito yo.- metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó la cartera. Después de pagar salieron de la tienda.

-Te voy a llevar a mi sitio favorito.- le guío, agarrándolo del brazo, calle abajo, hasta llegar a un campo, donde a lo alto de una colina había un pequeño bosque. Los dos subieron y se sentaron en un banco cercano. El tiempo pasó, y un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos. El cielo se había nublado de repente, y un trueno interrumpió ese silencio. Mizuki empezó a sollozar y a temblar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, bastante preocupado.

-Sí…- se relajó, pero otro trueno sonó, y ésta vez la pelimorada hundió velozmente la cabeza en el hombro de Ryuuji, y éste se sonrojó muchísimo. Mizuki temblaba de miedo, peor no apartó la cabeza, porque Mido vería su sonrojo. Una gota cayó a Mido en la cabeza, y de repente empezó a llover. Mizuki apartó la cabeza, ya más calmada.

-Hay un cobertizo por aquí cerca, vamos.- salieron corriendo hasta divisar una pequeña cabaña. Entraron dentro, y Mizuki encendió un pequeño farol, que daba para iluminar lo suficiente. Su vestido estaba muy mojado, pero la ropa de Mido se había salvado, por ir debajo de los árboles. La pelimorada sacó dos mantas, una se la lanzó a Mido que se había sentado en el suelo, y con la otra se tapó y se sentó en el suelo, enfrente del peliverde. Su ropa seguía empapada, y aunque tuviera la manta, no dejaba de tiritar.

-Eh… creo que deberías… esto… quitarte el vestido… eh… yo no miro…- la cara de Ryuuji se volvió completamente roja, y se quitó la camiseta.

-¿Qué…. Qué haces…?- le lanzó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su torso moreno. Ella también se sonrojó. El chico se mantenía en muy buena forma.

-Póntela, así no tendrás tanto frío.- se tapó con la manta y se dio la vuelta, para no ver nada. Su vestido se deslizó por su cuerpo bastante bien definido. Rápidamente, se colocó la camiseta, haciendo que su ropa interior apenas quedara visible. Enseguida percibió un aroma como a magdalenas, proveniente de la camiseta del peliverde. Se sentó en el frío suelo, tapando sus piernas con la manta, evitando que cualquier posible accidente dejara a la vista del peliverde su ropa interior. Él, sin embargo, no se preocupaba mucho, y su torso se dejaba ver fácilmente por debajo de la manta.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio. Ambos, con la mayor oportunidad de su vida delante de las narices, y ninguno la aprovechaba. Ambos se pegaban a sí mismos por dentro. Ese momento se estaba volviendo muy incómodo. La paciencia de Mizuki se estaba agotando, y por no ir muy acelerada, optó por acercarse a él con alguna excusa.

-¿Sabes? Dicen que dos personas desnudas abrazándose se dan más calor que separadas pero con mil abrigos.- dijo, señalando con la mirada, que ambos estaban tiritando. La mano de Mido, temblorosa, pero ésta vez de los nervios, dio unos golpecitos a su lado, dando a entender que se sentara a su lado. Eso sí, su cara obviamente se puso colorada.

Mizuki se acercó gateando, y se abrazó ligeramente a él, ambos evitando el exceso de contacto físico entre ellos. La suave piel del torso de Mido acariciaba su propia camiseta. Él seguía teniendo frío, pero no se aceleró para no alarmar a la pelimorada, pero ésta, muy inteligente, como si le leyera la mente, enseguida rodeó con un brazo la espalda desnuda de Ryuuji, por debajo de la manta que les cubría las espaldas. La otra se hallaba calentándoles las piernas.

La pelimorada se acurrucó más cerca de él, y el calor empezó a invadir sus cuerpos. Mizuki levantó la cabeza, mirando fijamente los profundos ojos negros de Midorikawa, y éste, al percatarse de que la chica le clavaba la mirada, hizo que sus miradas se encontraran. Ellos no se daban cuenta, pero la distancia entre ellos se iba acortando poco a poco. Sus labios se acercaban. Dejándose llevar, y por actos involuntarios, Mido cerró los ojos, y la pelimorada le imitó. Apenas 3 cm separaban sus labios. La distancia existente estaba apunto de desaparecer. Un trueno muy escandaloso retumbó en el cobertizo, asustando a los futbolistas, que instantáneamente se separaron, dándose la espalda, más rojos que el pelo de Hiroto mezclado con el de Nagumo.

Mido giró levemente la cabeza, observando de reojo a Mizuki, y ésta hizo lo mismo. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, pero apenas duró unos instantes. Harta de aquella situación, Takara, que a pesar de ser atrevida, era la primera vez que lo era respecto al tema del amor, se levantó de ahí, colocándose delante de Midorikawa. Éste la miró sorprendido, sonrojándose más, aunque era imposible ponerse más colorado. Mizuki le echó una última mirada de súplica dirigiéndola a sus labios, pero antes de que él reaccionara, sus labios habían conectado. Mizuki movía levemente los labios, pero los de Midorikawa se mantenían quietos, y éste a su vez, con los ojos como platos. Tardó un rato en reaccionar, ya que se sentía en las nubes ante aquel beso, y decidió corresponder, cerrando los ojos y comenzando una especie de baile entre sus labios. Enseguida, la lengua de Mido recorría los labios de Mizuki, pidiendo permiso para entrar, pero los labios de ésta no se abrían. Decidió pasar a la acción y pasando la mano, acariciando su espalda, empezó a bajar lentamente, hasta el trasero de la pelimorada, el que se cubría solamente por las bragas de ésta, y lo acarició lentamente. Takara soltó un gemido, y al abrir la boca, instantáneamente, Ryuuji introdujo su lengua. Justo como había planeado. Sus lenguas juguetearon por apenas segundos, y Mizuki se separó, jadeando. Él también necesitaba respirar. Pero esas no eran las intenciones por las que la pelimorada había roto el beso.

-Eres malo, ¿por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó la chica, agarrando su camiseta y tirando hacia abajo para taparse más todavía.

-Rechazabas mi lengua.- respondió, en tono que llevaba un toque de pervertido.

-Porque era mi primera vez y... no quería que saliera mal y no te gustara...- confesó, bastante avergonzada. Mido sonrió.

-Tranquila,- la acarició la espalda -enseguida le coges el truquito, además, a mi no me importa, es más, me encanta ser tu primer beso.- ella se sonrojó, y volvió a apresar los labios del peliverde, ésta vez sus lenguas sí que formaron un auténtico baile. Las manos de Ryuuji recorrían suavemente los costados de la pelimorada, y ésta enrollaba un dedo en la coleta de mechones verdes, y la otra mano acariciaba sus pectorales, haciendo que se excitara un poco al notar su suaves dedos rozar con su piel desnuda.

Al final, todo se volvió un caos. Ryuuji cayó encima de Mizuki, y sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo. Sus manos pasaban ya por debajo de SU camiseta, acariciando el abdomen de la chica, y enseguida sus manos subieron más arriba, pasando apenas rozando, pero acabaron librando a la pelimorada de la camiseta. Un caos. Los pantalones de Midorikawa también volaron. Acto seguido, le desabrochó el sujetador, y antes de acariciarle los pechos, los contempló. Esa chica estaba muy bien desarrollada para su edad. Ésta, acariciaba el pequeño bulto de Midorikawa, que empezó a crecer poco a poco. Las últimas prendas también volaron. Un caos. Mizuki se apoyaba de pies en la pared, y Mido la agarraba las muñecas suavemente, impidiendo que moviera las manos, que las colocó encima de su cabeza, apoyadas en la pared, mientras la besaba en el cuello. Un completo caos. Ellos dos. Completamente desnudos. En un cobertizo. Y lo mejor de todo: el cielo se había despejado, y ahora era de noche, de modo que se quedarían allí hasta mañana. Y habían llegado a todo eso, sin darse cuenta.

En la cabeza de Midorikawa, algo hizo "click", y se paró en seco. Miró el cuerpo de la chica, y rápidamente se apartó.

-Ay dios... no, no... que hemos hecho...- se dio la vuelta, intentando taparse un poco. Mizuki reaccionó, y al igual que el peliverde, y agarró rápidamente una manta, con la que se cubrió un poco.

-Qué hemos hecho...- susurró Takara.

-Nos hemos dejado llevar... demasiado.- respondió Mido, también entre susurros.

-Mido-kun... yo... no quería...-

-No, soy yo el que lo siente. Me he dejado llevar demasiado. Seguro que esto no te lo habrá hecho ningún chico antes.- la cara de Mizuki se volvió como un tomate, y el peliverde, al no recibir respuesta, se giró, con los ojos como platos.

-Mi-mido-chan y-yo... soy v-virgen...- confesó, dejando a Ryuuji con la boca abierta. No se lo esperaba de una tía que... bueno... estaba buena.

-Eso si que no lo sabía...- se sintió más culpable todavía, pero una mano le acarició la mejilla, y Mizuki lo besó en los labios. Después de lo que estaba apunto de decir, jamás tendría vergüenza de decir nada.

-Ryuuji Midorikawa, tengo ya mis 15 años. Quiero dejar de ser virgen... contigo.- los ojos de Mido se abrieron tanto que parecía que se le salían.

-Yo... quiero que sepas que... esto... yo... también soy virgen.- Esa declaración sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Mizuki, que lo agarró del brazo y los devolvió a la posición en la que se habían quedado antes.

-Bueno... divirtámonos un poco.- le besó en el cuello, y sus ganas volvieron de repente, ésta vez conscientes de sus actos. Mizuki se subió a Mido, que la cogió, y la empezó a penetrar lentamente, y ésta pegó un gritó, de dolor y placer. El peliverde se paró.

-¿Te he hecho daño? Yo no quería... podemos dejarlo...-

-No, tranquilo. Solo deja que me acostumbre.- dicho eso, el dolor cesó, e hizo una seña a Mido para que continuara. Empezó muy suavemente, y le facilitaba las cosas el tenerla en brazos, que no le resultaba ninguna molestia, ya que ella pesaba poco y él había desarrollado bastante fuerza en los brazos. El ritmo fue aumentando, al igual que los jadeos y gemidos. Sus respiraciones estaban bastante agitadas. Para más comodidad, se echaron en el suelo, y Mido continuó penetrándola mientras le acariciaba los pechos. Ésta clavaba las uñas en la espalda del peliverde, y ambos se fundían en un beso muy apasionado.

El ritmo aumentó, y pocos minutos después, Mizuki soltó un grito, indicando que había acabado, y fue seguido por el gemido de Midorikawa. Ésta notó los fluidos de su peliverde, pero le restó importancia. Cayeron rendidos, y Mizuki se bajó de encima de Mido, colocándose a su lado. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

-Mizu-chan...- susurró Ryuuji, pero Mizuki le colocó un dedo en los labios.

-Tsss, no digas nada. Se ha hecho de noche, deberíamos dormir aquí.- la sala se inundó de un calorcito de verano, y de la luz del farol. Midorikawa alcanzó una manta, la colocó encima de los dos, y pasó un brazo por la cintura de la pelimorada. La luz del farol se extinguió justo en ese momento.

-Te quiero, Mizu-chan.- susurró Midorikawa, al oído de su nueva novia.

-Yo a ti más, Mido-kun.- y después de esas palabras de amor, los dos se quedaron dormidos, tras haber compartido esa noche de fantasías, juntos.

Mi primer lemmon:D la última frase es demasiado cursi, lo sé xD hasta la próxima!


End file.
